Mystery Inc on Strike!
by The Rogue Prince
Summary: Yusuke, Hiei, Botan, Genkai and Kuwabara get sent on an interesting mission, the mission to get money. A must read! Kurama appearences in later chapters!
1. So it begins

Hey! The Rogue Prince here with Twilight Canel! Yes, if you've read 'Attack of the Evil Fairies', you may have seen this chapter. Since we decided that it wasn't worth putting this amusing little piece in the other story, we put it in here. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer- We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~Mystery Inc. on Strike  
  
"Hey! Grandma? Why are we here anyway?"  
  
"Because Dimwit, Koenma decided Spirit Detective area of the Rekai Tantei needed more money so we're filling in for some other actors who are strike."  
  
"Fine. So what kind of show are we doing?"  
  
"Worthless kiddy crap." Hiei stepped from the shadows.  
  
"Hey! When did you show up?" Yusuke scratched his head.  
  
"I was summoned by Koenma to help you run this pathetic excuse for a case."  
  
"Hey guys!" Kuwabara came walking in with Botan. He was wearing a dog costume, holding the head at his side.  
  
Yusuke stared for a moment, then burst out laughing, uncontrollably. Genkai smirked. Hiei had the biggest smirk imaginable, "I'm glad you've finally learned your place human."  
  
"Hey! What are you talking about shrimp!! This is my costume! The director told me I'm the awesome main character, Scooby Doo."  
  
"He's a dog you moron."  
  
"So! He's got super cool powers!"  
  
"Like what? Snivel and cower?"  
  
"Hey! Have you seen the show before?"  
  
"No. That was a guess, considering it seems to explain you well enough."  
  
"Hey! I'll get-" he stopped talking as Yusuke shoved a box in his hands.  
  
"These are for you stupid."  
  
"Oooooh! Scooby Snacks!" He ripped open the box and started to eat them. He then started to choke on them.  
  
"Ha ha! Idiot!"  
  
"Dimwit! He's not supposed to eat those yet!"  
  
"Oops..."  
  
Just then a door opened and a pleasant looking woman walked in and handed the five scripts. "Just stick to these and you can't go too wrong...."  
  
The five looked over the scripts. The outcome was quite scary. Hiei landed the roll of Fred. Yusuke got the roll of Shaggy. Genkai got Daphne. Botan got Velma. And last and most certainly least, Kuwabara as Scooby Doo.  
  
The woman then ushered the five into another room for costumes and makeup. "Ummmm... Excuse me but was Kurama supposed to show up?" Botan asked.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Oh." Botan then picked up a costume, "Is this mine?"  
  
"No. That's Daphne's. This is yours." An ugly orange outfit was thrust at her.  
  
"Aww... How cute!"  
  
Genkai glanced over and noticed the purple outfit, "No way am I wearing that."  
  
"But it's your costume! If perhaps you turned to your younger self..."  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Ummm... okay. Yusuke? Hiei?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Did you honestly expect me to wear this clown suit?"  
  
"Well... yes."  
  
"Think again human." Hiei's Fred costume then spontaneously combusted.  
  
"Hey! Hiei! Burn mine too!" Yusuke demanded.  
  
"Burn it yourself, Detective."  
  
"Sounds good to me! SPIRIT GU-"  
  
"NO!!! Yusuke stop! You'll destroy the building!" Botan pounced on Yusuke, in a flash of orange.  
  
At this point, Hiei and Yusuke stared, "You actual wore that?"  
  
"Yes, that is a rather ugly outfit."  
  
"I think it's cute! And why didn't you wear yours?! You two would have looked absolutely charming!"  
  
"..."  
  
"I like my costume." Kuwabara gave a stupid grin and went back to his box of Scooby Snacks.  
  
So? What do ya think? We should continue this, right? All always, you know what to do! Review!!!  
  
Twilight Canel: KURAMA!!!!!!! Now that I have said his name you must review. I don't care if all you do is rant about the fox, just review. -_- ; 


	2. Let's split up

Hello! The Rogue Prince here with Twilight Canel. Since we got enough reviews, we decided to continue. Plus the fact that we start vacation so we had the time to. IF FOR SOME SICK REASON, YOU THOUGHT HIEI AND GENKAI WERE A COUPLE, YOU ARE WRONG!!!!! THAT'S JUST PLAIN SICK!!!!  
  
TC: Actually(the comment above) it would be very creepy and amusing at the same time... because it would never work... It's also very, very wrong...  
  
Anyhoo, enough talk!! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Scooby Doo.  
  
~Mystery Inc. on Strike  
  
*"Scooby Doo, take 1, action."  
  
The five then enter on stage with only Botan and Kuwabara in costumes. "Alright gang... Let's split up... Do you people have any idea how dumb this is. In a case like this, we just locate his spirit energy and exterminate him. There's no need to walk aimlessly around a museum that's supposed to be closed that we've broken into."  
  
*"Please stick to your lines Hiei."  
  
"Worthless human..."  
  
All of a sudden, Kuwabara jumped up in the air and started yelling about finding a clue. Botan then walked over to look, "Jinkies! It is a clue!"  
  
"Is it the kind of clue dog-boy needs? As in smarts?"  
  
*"Please everyone, stick to the lines..."  
  
Hiei smirked, "Do you mean those lines?" He motioned towards a smoldering pile of paper.  
  
*"Oh god... Please! Let's just finish this before I shoot myself..."  
  
"Would you really?!" Yusuke jumped at the chance. Then Botan hit him on the head.  
  
"Oh Yusuke! Would you grow up! The rest of you can use my script since I've memorized my lines already."  
  
"..."  
  
"Fine. Have it your way! Yusuke and Kuwabara! You're coming with me! Genkai and Hiei will go that way. We're splitting up!!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"This is boring... I want some more Scooby Snacks..."  
  
The two groups split up. Hiei and Genkai went of to a nearby temple and trained while the other group actually had to look since, Botan made them.  
  
Hey! We kinda had to cut this short because of time but we'll up-date it again after vacation, maybe... We hope you enjoyed this. Now you must review or Twilight will hunt you down and steal all your manga!!!!!  
  
TC: KURAMA!!! Now review! 


End file.
